One Wild Night
by Rosie The Riveter
Summary: Everyone has forgotten Spinelli's birthday.... well, maybe not everyone. SPIXIE


Spinelli walked home along the docks, he was a bit depressed, it being his birthday

OK – this is after Spixie couch sex and rejection…I imagine that Spinelli is a July/Cancer Birthday….it was written very fast…enjoy.

Spinelli walked home along the docks. The July day was hot and sticky and the sun beat down on him harsh and piercing making his grouchiness more intense and giving him a headache. He was a bit depressed, it being his birthday. He was 23, not that it seemed that anyone really cared.

Jason seemed to have forgotten and had suddenly gone to Puerto Rico the day before. Maxie said she had plans for the evening and he had not bothered to tell her it was his birthday. So, he walked through the park and tried to remember what he had been doing last year. But it seemed that each birthday was a series of forgetful days.

Harbor View towers came in sight and he decided to go home and take a cool shower, perhaps it would lighten his mood. Approaching the front lobby of the upscale apartment building, the doorman greeted him politely as he opened the door. Spinelli entered the elevator and pushed the button for the Penthouse level then impatiently watched as the numbers ticked up.

He let himself in to the dark penthouse, setting down his messenger bag on the desk. He started to go to the kitchen for a cold drink when he heard a noise from the upper level of the apartment. Figuring that the bodyguards that had been stationed at the elevators had not let anyone dangerous into the area, he decided to investigate.

Jason's room was stark and empty except for the bed and side table. The spare room too had proved quiet and dark. He approached his own room and, opening the door, he stopped short in surprise.

Maxie Jones lounged on his bed, her incredible body scantily clad in a bikini outfit that had been in his sexual fantasies ever since seeing Return of the Jedi when he was thirteen. Despite his shock, his body responded immediately.

"um – Maxie? Wh-what are you - ?" His sentence was cut off as she rolled over and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"It's your birthday – isn't it?" she stepped off the bed and slowly approached him, giving him an eyeful of her naked thighs and undulating hips.

"Uh – ye-yes it is. But – I don't understand – what's going on?" he managed to ask though his brain was completely distracted.

"It's Princess Leia's Slave Girl costume…I ordered it online – don't you like it?" she pouted prettily, knowing he did.

"uh – yeah…yeah..um – it's…uh – yeah." He stammered. "it's…" he cleared his throat nervously. "…great."

Maxie lazily draped her arms around his neck and kissed his throat making him moan in pleasure. "Spinelli, you know, for someone who has such a vast vocabulary, I would have expected something a little more descriptive than 'great'." She teased, her words purring in his ear as her pelvis rubbed his hardening member through his jeans. "Is that your light saber or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled.

"Sorry." He shakily responded. "Uh – I am - happy - extremely - happy to see you – delighted, ecstatic, rapturous." He groaned. "Uh – how did - you get in?"

"Jason gave me a key. I told him I wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"Ja – Jason knows about this??"

"Not exactly – he thinks I am making a cake…" she smiled coyly.

"Oh…" he was still in shock at the fact that she was here, dressed like this, in his room.

As her hands lightly ran through his hair, she kissed his neck. He let out a delighted yelp as she gently bit his ear.

"I think you like my costume."

He nodded slowly, his eyes wide, staring at her. She ran her hands down the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning each one as she went lower, she followed her hands with her tongue, trailing molten lines on his skin. Kneeling in front of him, she undid the buckle of his belt and zipper, exposing his erection.

"Maximista – " he sighed as she kissed the tip of his penis drawing it into her mouth. The hot wetness was beyond his wildest fantasies as her lips circled the head and her soft tongue licked the shaft making him impossibly hard. She cupped his testicles and gently stroked them. His breathing matched her stroking of his shaft. As her tongue swirled he felt his head grow light with pleasure. She opened her mouth and slid him inside; sucking on him as she did. "Oh god!" he shuddered in ecstasy as he watched her.

Unwilling to let him come quickly, Maxie stood back up, finished undressing him then led him to his bed pushing him down. She straddled him, rubbing his hard cock between her legs against the fabric of her panties. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." He moaned and ran his hands up her legs. "oh – yes. Maxie – " Spinelli ached for her, to be inside her, to feel the wetness of her body surrounding him. "Please – "

Maxie took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Undress me." She ordered.

He obeyed. Undoing the clasp of her bra her breasts were soft and white in the dim light of the room, the peaks of her nipples erect against his lips as he licked and sucked them. His hands roamed her body and he slipped his fingers into her bottoms pulling them down to better feel her wetness. His middle finger sought out her clit and he rubbed it.

Her hips bucked as he pleasured her. "uhhhmmmm…Yes….there…touch me there.." she murmured against his mouth; her tongue tangling with his. He slipped a finger inside her and she mewled his name. "uoh… Damian!. Yes….I want you. I have to have you inside me – now…"

A thrill went through his groin when she called him by his real name.

Opening a condom, she slowly rolled it on his shaft, kissing the inside of his thighs as she did. He didn't think he could want her any more than he did right then but when she positioned her hips over him and slid him inside, he nearly exploded.

The feeling of him filling her made her body twitch and she moaned. He loved to hear her moan. It reminded him of the first time they had been together. She had screamed his name and made him come so hard.

She knew he was excited and close to climax so she moved slowly, so slowly it was torturing him. Moving her hips, she drew him in and out of her looking into his heavily lidded eyes as she did. "Do you like that? Does it feel good?"

"Yes - oh – yes." He rasped. "It feels - amazing." He stroked her nipples as she rode him. "Oh Maxie – you're so beautiful – you feel so good."

As she moved on top of him, he touched her between her legs again, rubbing her clit.

Maxie felt herself reach her climax. "Oh – oh….baby….Oh yeah. Damian. Oooh!" she cried out as she closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him. The sounds of her coming were so erotic, he nearly finished himself. He bit his lip and concentrated, slowing his breathing to control himself.

"I want to feel you on top of me. I want you to fuck me hard." She gasped. He rolled their bodies over and she wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her thighs against his hips and grinding her clit against him. "oh baby…..you make me feel crazy…" she ran her nails over his back and hips and ass. She panted and gasped each time her thrust into her and she arched her back in desire. "harder…uohhhh yeah…like that...oh baby…yeah."

Spinelli's cock twitched and his hips bucked against hers as he came. He felt the rush as he ejaculated. "Maxie! Oh Maxie!" his body quivered and spasmed before his body relaxed. He kissed her mouth and eyes and neck before collapsing next to her.

He pulled her in close and covered them with his blankets. "Maximista….I – thought you said this would never happen again?" He said – confused.

"Well – I changed my mind. Can't a girl change her mind? I was stupid to think we couldn't be more than friends. Sometimes I am stupid." She laughed. "Um – was it ok?"

"Maxie Jones. It was more than OK – there are no words."

"Happy Birthday Spinelli."

Fini


End file.
